


Stupid Book

by Au_bae_boo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing, But more fluff than angst, Crushes, Fluff and Angst, Inner Dialogue, M/M, POV Third Person, Pining, bad dating advice, cursing, dramatic kags, hinata is dense, how to guides, kags can't flirt, photos taken without permission, smothering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Au_bae_boo/pseuds/Au_bae_boo
Summary: Kageyama knew he was fucked. He had known for some months now and tried his best to ignore it. But he could no longer deny how screwed he was. He has gotten to the point where even the thought of his crush made his heartrate increase, his palms sweaty, and his stomach turn (in a weird ticklish sort of way). Yes, the poor boy had all the symptoms of love sickness, but lucky for him he has a saving grace in the form of a book called “How to get a boyfriend”. Or an overdramatic Kageyama has a crush and doesn’t know what to do until he finds a stupid book that might help. Right? Wrong! And Hinata suffers.





	1. Crushes suck

**Author's Note:**

> I know my name is Au bae boo and this isn't even an au, but i wanted my first piece on here to be something lighthearted so please leave a comment. (Also i did not edit so please comment any mistakes.)

Kageyama was on his last whims. He wasn’t dying per se but he might as well be because he had a crush. The grumpy setter had been struggling for months trying to accept the fact that he had a crush and that said crush was a guy. His whole situation was unsettling at the very least and unfortunately was effecting his daily routine.

‘Why can I not just be dead?’ Kageyama thought to himself as he sat against the west wall of the gym watching his teammates practice. He had been force to sit on the sidelines by their coach because he was too distracted during spiking drills which lead to some tosses aiming towards the spikers heads. But to be fair the only spiker who got hit in the head was Hinata. ‘Red-haired bastard’ thought the setter as he glared holes into the back of the decoy’s head ‘It’s your fault I’m missing the last 15 minutes of practice’. The truth was the blue-eyed teen had been off his game all afternoon practice because of the talk that had been going on in the club room. 

“What are you wearing?” Tsukkishima’s monotone voice came ringing out a bit louder than usual. This had caused some of the club members to grow quiet and look in his direction. 

“Hm? Oh this is a handmade bracelet one of my classmates gave me today. She was trying to sell them but gave me one for free! Pretty sweet of her huh?” Hinata had paused undressing to show off the pink and gold accessory but by this time Tsukkishima had lost interest.

“Already getting gift from girls? It’s not even Valentine’s Day!” Tanaka hollered laughing.

“You make your senpai so proud!” Nishinoya exclaimed while pretending to wipe a tear. Kageyama by this time was dressed for practice and staring at the bracelet. ‘Doesn’t look like anything special to me.’ 

“W-what?! No, it w-wasn’t anything like that! She just wasn’t having luck selling so she gave some away.” Hinata was blushing now and refused to look directly at his senpai, opting to pout at the floor. ‘Cute…’ Kageyama thought as he waited by the club door for Hinata. 

“What?! No way! She makes everyone else pay for a bracelet but you get on free? Sounds like someone has a crush on you!” Nishinoya gave Hinata a thumbs up.

“Yeah! Next time you see her you should totally try flirting with her and who knows you might have a girlfriend by tomorrow’s practice!” Tanaka yelled as he laid a hash smack to Hinata’s back. Suga rolled his eyes as he watched them; a few of their teammates already starting to file out of the clubroom. 

“R-really?! You think s-so?!” Hinata was now completely dressed and a blushing mess. 

“Of course!” both second chimed together as they ruffled their kohai’s messy hair. 

“Alright you guys enough fooling around let’s get to practice before Daichi sends out a search part for us.” Suga chuckled as he turned towards the exit. He froze at the sight of a Kageyama wide-eyed with the most distressed expression he’s ever seen on the younger boy’s face. “Kageyama are you ok?”

“Kageyama?”

“Kageyama.”

“Hey are you in there?” Kageyama blinked out of his haze to see the older setter waving his hand in front of his face with a concerned look plastered to his features. “You were staring off into nothing just now.” Kageyama grunted in affirmation that he heard Suga and started to stand up. “Practice was just called to an end.” With a quick survey of his surroundings, Kageyama found that everyone was cleaning up the gym. ‘Shit, I should go help.’ The taller teen was about to take off to help Hinata carry the net (which was obviously too big to be carried be the decoy alone) to the supply closet when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. “Kageyama are you ok? You seemed a bit off this afternoon. Is something going on between you and Hinata?” 

Kageyama looked at his shoes hoping his face was not blushing now. “No I just have a lot on my mind. This won’t happen again.” Kageyama chanced a look at Suga only to see the concerned look on the gray-haired male’s face still there. ‘Shit’

“Ah, well do you want to talk about?”

“No” Suga stared at Kageyama for a bit making him fidget under his glaze. With a sigh, Suga look at the ground and shook his head.

“Alright I’ll let this go but you shouldn’t hold things in Kageyama.” ‘You have no idea’ Kageyama thought guiltily to himself. “We should go get changed” And with that said the two teens left the empty gym to go change.

 

Kageyama shivered at the cold that hit him as he left the clubroom. Walking towards the school gates, the setter saw his orange haired partner waiting for him and immediately glared at him as Hinata scowled in return.

“Bakageyama!”

“Dumbass!”

“What are you yelling at me for?! You weren’t the one who got hit in the face with the ball 5 times!” Kageyama walked past the school gates and Hinata at a quick pace trying to leave the smaller boy behind.

“Shut up! You got hit because of your own shitty skills!” Hinata caught up to Kageyama matching his pace.

“WHAT?! No way you totally sucked today that’s why coach benched you!” The taller teen was attempting to speed up his pace again when he stopped in his tracks effectively startling the smaller teen into stopping. Kageyama was squinting his eyes to form the nastiest glare to ever exist and directed it at Hinata.

“I never suck.” He then continued walking at his previous fast pace down the sidewalk. Hinata was left frozen with fear for a sec before scrambling to catch up with the grumpy setter.

“What’s your problem anyway you’ve been acting strange.” Kageyama just frowned harder. ‘Dammit!’ He picked up his pace again; the two boys were practically jogging now. ‘If he notices then I’m being really obvious!’ “Oi! Are you listening to me?!” By now, the two had made it to their separating point, but Kageyama didn’t stop. He kept his pace and continued down the path towards his house. “Ok bye then jerkface!” Hinata yelled after him before getting on his bike and riding away from where he was left standing. Once he was sure Hinata was far gone he returned to a more comfortable walking pace. ’Of course you notice that and not me’ Kageyama sighed as he looked down to watch the cracks in the pavement go by.

“Dumbass.”

 

Kageyama was on his bed tossing a volleyball in the air while putting off doing his homework. ‘I should probably look at the assignment’ he thought as he caught his volleyball and got up to retrieve his book. He looked on his desk to find it barren. ‘What the fuck?’ He looked around but could not find the missing items. “wha- MOM!” Kageyama rushed over to his parents’ room to find his mother at her desk typing away.

“What Tobio I’m extremely busy and I need some quiet to concentrate” She said never once removing he eyes from the screen.

“Where is my stuff?”

“Hm?”

“All the things on my desk are missing and I need one of my books to do homework.” Kageyama was starting to get annoyed by the constant clacking on her keyboard and lack of response.

“Hm??”

“Mom my desk!” 

“Ok ok the no need to yell young man.” Finally stopping her activity to look her son in the eye. “Remember when I asked you to dust your room weeks ago? Well, since you didn’t and I had free time to clean our dusty house so I dusted everything for you. Your welcome.” She then turned back to her work.

“Ok… Where’s my stuff?”

“Hm?”

“Oh my god…”

“Ah, yes, I put everything in the garage.” Kageyama left the room grumbling that their house was plenty clean.” I heard that” his mother called out making her son cluck his tongue. ‘You never even come into my room how would you know my desk is dusty’ Kageyama thought to himself as he enters the garage. He looked and found his things along with many other books scattered in the nearest right corner. 

“What the hell?” He picked up his desk lamp and stapler and started to sift through the mess of books to look for the ones that are meant to be on his desk. “Where did she even get these books? ‘Eat Large, Buy Cheap’? ‘House Renting is for Idiots’? ‘The Answer is No: A Guide to Parenting for First Time Parents’… Tck. Mom stop.” The blue-eyed teen had finally found the final book he was looking for but froze as he lifted it from its resting place. Under the book was another book with a clipart man with hearts around it, a plain black background, and the title read “How to Get a Boyfriend: A Surefire Way to Catch a Man”. Kageyama stared at the worn-down cover for a long time before adding it to his pile.


	2. Part 1: Don't chase him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post (i didn't edit again UGH) I struggling with my school and stress. This chapter was getting really long and i wanted to post something today so here you are part 1! I'll probably post the second part tonight.  
> As always please leave a comment thank you.

It was stupid really it was. ‘No book could be 100% solid... could It?’ Kageyama had discarded his retrieved items on his desk and completely forgot about them opting to stare at the battered book in his hands. He sat on the edge of his bed and stared some more before tossing the book on his bed. ‘So stupid like a book could help me’. He went back to his desk and organized his things accordingly. Kageyama then opened his math book to the assigned page and looked over the problems. The black-haired teen groaned as he attempted to solve the first problem. ‘I’m so lost, I hope I took great notes today or I’m screwed.’ He never did. Kageyama shuffled through his backpack and pulled out his notebook. He opened it to today’s lecture notes. What he found on the page was halfheartedly written notes and a small doodle of Hinata in the lower left-hand corner of the page. He had also drawn a sun around Hinata to show how sunny the decoy’s personality was. ‘Wow that dumbass is even sabotaging my school work’ Kageyama lied to himself but couldn’t help the small smile that wormed its way onto his face as he looked at the drawing. But his smile left as soon as it came when he remembered today’s events. He felt his chest strain as he thought of Hinata walking in to the gym hand-in-hand with his new girlfriend. ‘Dumbass! girls aren’t supposed to be in the gym when we have practice!’ The thought alone riled him up enough to scribble out the drawing. Feeling defeated, Kageyama sighed and fidgeted with his pencil pretending to focus on his work. In reality, he was thinking of this girl who probably was small, cute, had a nice smile, and was all the things Kageyama wasn’t. She probably had a cute name to accompany her looks and would probably look down and blush when Hinata confessed. Her reaction would probably make Hinata’s chest flutter and his lips twitch upwards and all the other things Kageyama already experiences when the older teen is around him. His dinner now felt heavy in his stomach and made him groan as he hunched over to put his forehead on his desk. The distressed teen turned his head to rest his cheek on the cool surface when his eyes fell upon the forgotten book on his bed. He jolted in his seat but then relaxed immediately and decided a quick scan over the books content wouldn’t hurt. The book was fairly thin as it was only 112 pages; he flipped through it on his bed. The introduction page read:

>Do you feel drained? Like your situation is hopeless? ‘Yes’ Do you feel like your crush is not interested in you or has never even noticed you? ‘Mmmm’. Now imagine what it would be like to have him ask you out on a date. For you two to be together enjoying the others presence.

Kageyama blinked and tried to imagined him and Hinata walking down the path they always walk after practice. They would be holding hands and Hinata would smile at him with that 1000 watt smile he has, making the setter blush. And when it came to split ways Hinata would complain about missing him even though their hands have yet to disconnect. Then they would hug and if Kageyama was feeling brave would kiss Hinata’s cute little face before turning to leave.

“Fuck” Kageyama cursed under his breath as the small scenario he imaged left his face hot and his heart thumping. He continued reading:

>If you're looking to make him your boyfriend, my first question for you is this: Does any of the following sound familiar?   
\- "I've tried giving him hints, but I got no reaction" ‘Kind of’  
\- "I've asked around to find out information about how he feels about me" ‘God no’  
\- "I leave him letters in his locker or mailbox asking him if he wants to hang out"  
“What the?... How old is this book?” He made no effort to find out however and kept reading:

Let Me Ask You This:  
\- Don’t you want to make him your boyfriend as fast as possible before he meets someone else and it’s too late? ‘FINALLY! Yes!’ 

I’ve got great news. The only guide you’ll ever need is right here, and I promise it will help you understand everything you need to know to get the guy of your dreams to ask you out.

Kageyama then quickly turned the pages to the 1st page of the 1st chapter. The title read:   
Don’t chase him! Let him chase you!  
Guys do NOT appreciate things that are readily available to them and that includes YOU! Don’t be a puppy that comes running at the snap of his fingers! Show him what he’s missing by being “busy” and looking damn good while “busy”.

Kageyama then read on to find tips on how to stand out against other girls. ‘No’ the writing then lead to make-up, beauty, and fashion tips for ladies… Kageyama sighed “I knew it was too good to be true.” He looked at the cover of the book and found something he hadn’t noticed before. In tiny print at the bottom of the page read: 3 years’ best seller! The teen hummed as he thought. ‘Well if it was sold so well it must work, right?’ Feeling he had no other and invested too much time in, Kageyama opened the book to read on. That was until his door swung open.

“Hey”

“MOM KNOCK!” A red-faced Kageyama quickly shoved the book behind his back.

“I’m leaving to go take care of some work-related errands and wouldn’t be home until late, so when I get back you better be asleep.”

“Mmm”

“Behave and sweet dreams” And just like that Kageyama’s mother was out his door and he had the house to himself. Kageyama sighed as he pulled up his book to continue reading. ‘Looks like my homework isn’t getting done…’ 

\----

Kageyama walked into the clubroom to get changed for morning practice. He could not dress as fashionable as the book had suggested since uniforms where required for school so he did the best he could to “stand out”. Kageyama arrived with his hair slightly parted and brushed to one side; he had also snatched some of his father’s fancy cologne (the kind he saved for special events) and used some. Judging by the growing silence the young setter would say he stood out a little too much.

“What’s this? You got a hot date or something?!” Tanaka said while laughing and Nishinoya shot Kageyama a wolf whistle. He blushed under all the attention.

“Wow you look really nice Kageyama. Did you just come from an event?” The blushing teen shook his head at their captain while Suga whipped out his phone and snapped a shot of him.

“Why would he be coming from an event this early…” Tsukkishima had mumbled as he tried to ignore the commotion. 

“Do you have an event you’re going to? Did you come to tell us you’re missing practice?” Asahi asked while crouching to tie his shoes. Kageyama refused to speak again, instead just shaking his head in response. He was still by the entrance having not moved since attention was given to him. He then finally looked over to Hinata who seemed to be wide-eyed and frozen in place. However, he came back to life as soon as their eyes locked and began fumbling to find his practice shirt. Kageyama inwardly smirked feeling satisfied with the reaction. After regaining composure the groomed teen walked over to his spot next to Hinata and got ready for practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?


	3. Part two: Let him chase you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting this so late when i said i was going to post last night. I had an awful struggle these last few hours. Shout out to those of you who comment your feedback really makes my day and motivates me to update! <3  
> (chapter not edited,,, I swear i'll edit the next one. ( ;-;))

Practice went smoothly with Kageyama catching Hinata glancing at him every now and then. He rejoiced in the fact the book’s advice worked and made his noisy teammate almost fall completely silent. Unfortunately, he stood out to others too while sitting in class he felt the stares of his female classmates on him. He turned to glare at a certain few he knew would be staring to find the girls immediately turn away red-faced.  
“Kageyama!” The black-haired teen jolted in his seat then he turned around. “Can you tell me the answer to the problem we’re working on?” His teacher smiled, but the setter could feel his annoyance radiating off him. Kageyama glanced at the board and squinted as he tried to figure about the problem as quickly as possible. “No, I didn’t think so… Please refrain from flirting while I’m teaching.” Kageyama glared down at his desk before picking up his pencil to take notes.

Class felt like it was taking forever and Kageyama just wanted to be out to try to put his plan into action. His silent pleas were answered when the bell rang, signaling it was lunch time. The class started to disperse, but Kageyama remained in his seat and pulled out his phone. He stared at the background he had on it. He thought he heard his name being whispered between a nearby group of girls but gave no attention to them. ‘Haven’t you caused me enough trouble today?’ Kageyama now glared at his phone trying to concentrate on looking busy. As if on cue, a certain red head came into his peripheral vision.

“Hey” Kageyama hummed in response as he pretended to text someone. “Did you want to have lunch together or are you going to confess?” Kageyama tensed, slowly lifting his head to look at his crush.

“What?” He hoped he didn’t appear pale right now. ‘Shit! He knows!’

“Well why else would make yourself look so nice? Is she someone I know?” Hinata had a small mischievous smile on his face. “I bet you wrote a love letter to her and everything.” The decoy snickered.

“Oi! Shut up!” His face was now starting to heat up. This made Hinata laugh louder. “THAT’S IT! NO MORE TOSSES FOR YOU!” Hinata hiccupped and calmed his laughter before speaking.

“What?! No! I’m sorry! Jeez take a joke Stingyyama…” The smaller teen settled in the desk in front of Kageyama’s turning it around so they could sit face to face. “You know I’m six months older than you…”

Kageyama huffed at the statement. “So…”  
“Soooo, I’m technically you’re senpai in life! So, you can come to me if you want advice!” Kageyama stared at Hinata letting his words sink in. ‘This must be how irony feels like.’

“Pftt. You’ve never even been confessed to…” The smaller of the two squawked at the statement and pulled his face into an expression of betrayal. He crossed his arms then pouted. ‘Cute…’

“Neither have you…” Hinata mumbled. 

“Yes, I have. I was confessed to couple weeks ago.” Kageyama smirk unable to stop the victorious feeling he felt about their contrast. Crush or not Kageyama still had a major competitive attitude and mentally marked this as a win for him.

“Ah ha! So this is for a confession!” Hinata gestured to Kageyama’s appearance. “Who are you trying to impress?” He smirked as he leaned over his desk towards Kageyama.

“No one…” He muttered while blushing. ‘Are you impressed?’ Kageyama wanted to ask but felt the idiot might catch on to him.

“Suuure” Hinata leaned back then turned towards his bag to pull out a volleyball. “Since you’re ‘not’ dressed up to do something.” Kageyama glared at him. “Do you want to go practice some spikes fancyama-kun?” He asked while he spun the ball between his hands. Kageyama opened his mouth to agree before shutting it as he remembered what the book had told him.

“Actually, I’m busy.” Kageyama rose to his feet, collected his stuff, and turned to leave.

“Busy? With what?”

“Stuff.” The groomed teen called over his shoulder as he left the classroom.

=========

“So? Where is she?” Noya was looking up expectantly. Kageyama was caught off guard by the question as he had just walked into the clubroom.

“Sorry, who?”

“Your girlfriend Mr Movie Star!” Tanaka came up and slapped his shoulder. ‘Great not this again.’ He sighed as he walked past his senpais.

“Don’t have one.”

“What?! You got rejected looking like that?!” Tanaka had a look of shock on his face that Kageyama did not find amusing.

“It’s all right Kageyama we always have Kikiyo-san.” Noya gave a comforting pat on his back as he walked by. “Ah I also forgot about our other kohai!” Noya turned towards Hinata. “How did things go with your bracelet giving babe?”

“Huh?! Oh r-right, she wasn’t here today…” Hinata’s eyes cast down his expression held a hint of sadness. ‘Dammit this plan needs to work faster.’

“Hey, don’t worry about it you can always ask tomorrow. And like Noya said we always have Kikiyo-san!”

“Is it me or does it smell nice in here?” Yamaguchi piped up as he clutched his practice shirt.

“It’s just Kageyama.” Hinata fastened his shoelaces and started heading towards the exit with his setter in tow.

“Oh, I like it. what are you wearing?” Kageyama paused looked down at his shirt as if it would have the answer. He looked back towards Yamaguchi.

“I don’t know”

“I see…”

=========

Kageyama yawned. It had been a good practice session even their Ukai had complimented on their progress. He would have loved to stayed behind to get some extra practice with Hinata but then remembered he was “busy”. The setter would have felt upset by the loss of practice if he wasn’t itching to read the next step to attracting his idiot teammate. Hinata pulled up with his bike to where Kageyama was standing. They walked in comfortable silence out of the school gates before Hinata spoke up.

“Did you really get rejected?” ‘I swear I’m about to give you a bald spot!’ Kageyama was about to yell at him when Hinata spoke again. “You really shouldn’t have dressed up for your confession…” Kageyama stared for a bit at the smaller’s unreadable expression.

“Why not?”

“Because! It’s like you’ll set expectations too high? Not if you like walking around like that everyday,… but I know you don’t! Beside if you confess looking like yourself and she accepts then you know you got someone who likes you as you…” Hinata slowed down to a stop; they had reached their split off point. The middle blocker then locked eyes with his teammate. Kageyama could feel his face starting to heat up while his heart threatens to burst out his chest. “And that Kageyama… is my advice to you as your life senpai!” Hinata finished his statement with his usual bright smile which looked dorky in comparison to the serious expression he had just held. Kageyama just stood there and watched dumbly as his crush called out a goodbye, got on his bike, and rode down the path to his house.

“… mood killer”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment I'd love to talk to you! :0  
> (I also have a tumblr if anyone wanted to know @au-bae-boo)


End file.
